Gender Bender
by 3dreamon
Summary: This is a Humanized Penguins of Madagascar Gender bent AU. Private Emily Callen is a British agent tracking a rouge agent. When the British get word an American team has information on the agent, Emily goes to New York to meet with them. But when this turns into more then just rouge agent, Emily finds herself working with the crazy team to stop a Mad Scientist.
1. Author Note

**This is some thing I never thought I'd do... Gender bend! Yes that's right I'm Gender bending Penguins Of Madagascar. I'm also humanizing it. I want to leave my comfort zone. I just want to see if any one likes the idea.**

** So I'm only changing a select few genders. Femi Private, Femi Kowalski, normal Skipper normal Rico, Normal Marleen, Femi King Julian (Queen Julia or Jillian), Normal Maurice and Mort, and Male Doris (Dan) the Dolphin (trainer). And I'm against slash _but_ since this is going to have some of the characters gender bent, I'll be doing pairings I normally wouldn't do.**

**So this is where you come in, in the reviews tell me what pairings you would like to see and if I get enough reviews, this story will begin. If not well I'm doing it any way! A Pairing I'm definitely doing for this AU and this AU only is Femi Kowalski x Rico. This will have none of the OC's that will be in my other story. So put your Pairings in the review box, No slash, If you want one that would normally be slash gender bend! and this Authors Note will become a story.**

**I don't **


	2. Emily Callen

**This chapter introduces Femi Private or Emily Callen (Any one who guesses where the name Callen is from gets virtual cake.)**

**The Golden City: Thanks glad you like the idea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily Callen sat in the restraint sipping her Coffee. Emily looked 14, but in reality was 16. She had dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes, she looked very cute and innocent. She was also British and was thinking about how much she wanted tea instead of coffee, or better coffee.

She looked at her phone, nothing saying her contact was here. Emily had been apart of a team tracking a rogue agent by the name Hans Dekwant. Now she was in New York waiting for a contact that was late.

The door opened telling her that someone had entered. Emily used her phone to see who it was. She already knew it wasn't her contact, but she was curious. She saw a man completely in red and it made her cringe. He did not look good in red. The man looked towards her so she pretended to text. Emily put her phone down and found a different reflective surface, this guy gave her the creeps. The man came up to her.

"I thought the British agent would be older." He whispered in her ear. She fores herself to relax, she was suppose to be meeting an older woman. She felt him press a knife into her side.

"Dr. Blowhole wants me to bring you to 'im." He laughed, "That should be easy." Emily was glad he was under estimating her, or she'd be in real trouble.

Emily quickly reached behind her and grabbed the hand with the knife. Using her other arm elbowed his gut. Moving before he could recover, she twisted his hand with the knife, causing him to drop it. Then she put his arm behind his back, pushing him up against the table. She knocked him out before letting him go.

Emily took a deep breath to calm herself, adrenalin doubled do to having a few cups of coffee. Trying not to think of what she was going to do to the American agent when she saw her. Emily instead thought of lunicorns and rainbows.

Emily looked around the restraint. The only one here was the man at the counter. Since Emily had already paid for the coffee, she could leave. Instead she walked up to the counter put an American $100.00 bill on the table.

"You didn't see anything." She said, the man nodded and took the mony. Emily left and got into her rental car. Pulling out her phone she called her temporary handler.

"The meat was compromised." Emily said when the call was answered.

_"What!"_ The surprised voice of Bev came though. _"Hows the American agent?"_

"Don't know, she never showed." Emily said, "I'm fine to if you were wondering."

_"Of course your fine, your calling me aren't you?" _Bev said. _"What do you mean she didn't show!"_

"doesn't mean I'm fine, I could be injured. And I mean she didn't show up!" Emily said with a roll of her eyes. "Call the American jerks, and tell them to met me at the second location."

_"I'm on it." _Bev said.

"And tell them I'm not going in untill they show up!" Emily shouted hanging up.

Emily was shocked at herself. She never yelled at someone without good reason. She would have to call and apologize to Bev later, Bev didn't deserve to be yelled at. She sat in the car a moment longer and wondered why she agreed to come in the first place. Then she started the car and headed towards the second meeting place.

* * *

**Wow, Emily is mad! Bev was really fun to write, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this.**

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, Bev is my OC**

**Read & Review**


	3. Kowalski

**Second chapter! Kowalski shows up in this one! How is Kowalski a Emily going to react to each other?**

**SkileneFTW: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

There was a 1,000,000,000 to 1% chace they get a handler that didn't like the British. Of corse Margret Kowalski, or Kowalski as her team called her, was on a team with David Literan or Skipper. They destroy odds every day, driving Kowalski mad, couldn't they let the laws of science be!

Kowalski took a deep breath, this isn't the time to freak was a tall woman with blue eyes and Auburn hair, and a look of intelligence that came from her love of science.

Kowalski arrived to the second location and looked around. personally she liked the First one better, it has good cheesecake. Maybe she could figure out the recipe... NO! Kowalski got out of the car and walked in to the restaurant.

Kowalski mentally goes over what was going to happen. A younger female agent was going to come up to her, and call her aunt Molly. Kowalski was to call the girl Emma, the girl was to speak in a country accent. Skipper had laughed at that, but it made sense in an odd way. The question was will it be believable?

Kowalski's phone beeped, signaling the agent had entered the restaurant. Kowalski pretends to look at and answer a text.

"Hello Aunt Molly." A girl said sitting beside her.

"Hey Emma." Kowalski said, "Hows my favorite nice?"

"Fine, The trip was terrible though." She said. This couldn't be right, the girl looked no older than 14! An agent had to 18! Kowalski smiled at the girl.

"You look tired, let get to my place." Kowalski said, the girl nodded.

"Alright, I am a bit jet lagged." The girl said. They got up and left the restaurant, the girl bringing a bag Kowalski didn't notice she had. When they got into Kowalski's car the girl took out a phone. She typed something and showed it to Kowalski, it read._ Is it secure?_

"Yes, we're secure." Kowalski said.

"What the bloody hell!" The girl shouted, "I wait two hours and you nevah show up! And if you say you knew it was compromised I'll take your head off!" Kowalski winced, but she had a right to be mad.

"I deeply sorry, our handler has an grudge against the british for some unexplained reason." Kowalski said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for yelling at you... My names Emily by the way." Emily said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Margret Kowalski, but everyone calls me Kowalski." Kowalski said.

"Alright K'walski, where are we heading?" Emily asked.

"To where me and the team I'm on live." Kowalski said.

"Ok, um where's that?" Emily asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kowalski said. Emily gave Kowalski an odd look before looking out the window. The rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

**Wow, poor Emily, she has no idea where they're going... The rest of the team are in the next chapter!**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Read & Review! **


	4. Supicious

**Now the rest of the team is introduced in this chapter.**

**SkileneFTW: Hope you like it.**

**alexia1012: Thanks, glad you think so.**

**Idon'tcareabout: Sorry I already said I'm doing Kico, but I'll do a one shot if you want. Just Review or PM me and tell me what you want, and I'll get it started.**

**And this for every one, I already have the Penguin Parings ready, but I'd like people to suggest pairings, and I'll chose some to do one shots for or put in this AU. Remember no slash so Gender Bend!**

* * *

Skipper paced, he was worried for Kowalski. She had to meet up with the British agent, there was a chance they could be a spy! [AN: Typical Skipper paranoia] And he was ready to strangle their handler Harvey, not telling them about the meet till it was too late! How was the British agency going to think about this!

Skipper was a Shorter man, with blue eyes and Black hair that was in a military buzz cut. He had the look of an army commander, and looked in shape. His pacing was gaining the attention of the weapons specialist Ricardo Tilain or Rico.

Rico was taller than Skipper, He had brown hair and Green blue eyes, he also had a scar from an accident that took his ability to talk right. The reason for the look was because, Rico was annoyed with Skipper. His paranoia was distracting him! Rico was polishing bombs to threaten the british agent with. Out of the two Rico was more worried for Kowalski, having always had feelings for her, Skipper was just plain paranoid.

"Isn't this a bit big for three people?" A voice with a british accent asked.

"It's mostly for training, and to run our operations. Were we actually live, is smaller." Kowalski's voice said. Both men turned towards the direction the voices came from.

"What do you do?" The person asked.

"That's classified." Skipper said as the two entered. The girl turned towards him, Skipper and Rico were shocked. She was much younger than they expected. Could be no older than 14 [AN: Really? You two!]

"Not to another agent it's not." The girl said, "I have every right to know about the team I'm temporarily staying with."

"You're not old enough to be an agent." Skipper said. "You can be no older than 14."

"I'm 16 sir, but its a common mistake." The girl said, "And I graduated two years early."

"Name and rank solider!" Skipper ordered.

"Private first class Emily Callen sir!" Emily said with a salute.

"Alright Private, I'm Skipper, and that's Rico." Skipper said, pointing at Rico, who was holding a bomb. Emily gave a smile and a wave to him.

"Nice to meet you, and it's Emily." Emily said.

"Kowalski, show Private- Hello?!" Skipper was interrupted by a voice coming from the other room. They all went to see, when they got there they saw Marlene, a woman just shorter than Skipper, but taller than Emily, with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Skipper I wanted to a-oh hello who's this?" Marlene asked looking a Emily.

"This is Private, she's an agent from Britain." Skipper said.

"Its Emily, who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm Marlene, I'm their neighbor." Marlene said.

"What were you going to ask Marlene?" Skipper asked.

"I wa- I don't remember..." Marlene said, "Emily if you ever want to talk and get away from the boys when Kowalski's in the lab, you can come over to my place. I live just across the street."

"I'll take you up on that another time." Emily said, with that Marlene left.

"So you're a scientist?" Emily asked Kowalski.

"Yes I am." Kowalski answered.

"Kowalski, take Private to where she'll stay while she's here. Then we'll talk about the rogue." Skipper said.

"Yes Skipper/Emily!" Kowalski and Emily said.

"Follow me Emily." Kowalski said.

"Alright, K'walski?" Emily asked, Wh-" Skipper couldn't here the rest of the question, as they were out of ear shot.

"What do you think of 'er Rico?" Skipper asked the other man.

"Not 'ure" Rico grunted.

"Keep an eye on her, she may be young, but we can't assume anything.

* * *

**Oh Skipper. Marlene came in to! I Just discovered the most amazing thing... TRAFFIC GRAPH! It's so cool to see the different country's that have people who read your story! I didn't realise it until I saw it! Ok I totally went of subject... I look forward to seeing your pairings.**

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Read & Review.**


End file.
